


一位麻风病人的献身

by elapuse



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 耶路撒冷的神王是一位Omega，他有权要求他的子民满足他的需求。
Relationships: Baldwin IV of Jerusalem/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	一位麻风病人的献身

**Author's Note:**

> 是写了自己爽的路人AxO鲍鲍

穿过长长的，昏暗的走廊后，出现在我面前的是一条洁白的廊道。在廊道的一侧是王宫的花园，而另一侧是挂满了纱帘的落地窗。侍女简单的和我交代了几句之后，看向了站在廊道深处的几个佩剑的身影，示意我应该去向他们问我接下来的去处，便快步离开了。  
“往这边请。”一位看起来有些年长的骑士向我走来，指向不远处的门。“陛下在这边等您。”  
“谢谢您，大人。”我行了一个礼。“陛下他……”  
“他今天的状态不是很好。”他说。“他这样已经三天了。御医给的药物没有像往常那样奏效。你明白吗？如果他再不得到应有的处理……”  
“我明白，大人。”我说。“我会尽我的全力的。这是我唯一能为陛下做的事情了。”  
“陛下会感激您的付出。如果有任何情况——我们会在这里一直等着的。”  
走到距离门口大约还有二十步的地方的时候，他便站住不再走动了。几个和他身穿同样制服的骑士已经在这里站成了两排。他们都用余光打量了我一遍，就纷纷装作不感兴趣一样，重新把目光移向空气。我再次行了一个礼，接着拨开门口的纱帘，孤身一人走了进去。  
庞大的房间里陈设着香炉，夜明灯，茶几，矮椅——以及位于正中央的，一张华美的帷幕大床。和我想象的不同，周边一个侍卫或者宫女的影子都没有。我小心翼翼地踩着精美的地毯，向那边走过去。在帷幕的后边半卧着一个白色的身影。由于疾病，我的视力已经大不如从前了；但我十分确定那是谁。  
“来这边吧。”  
那个背对着我窝着的身影说。他缓缓地转过身子，撩开自己这边的帷幔。烛火的光照耀在他的银面具上：鲍德温王向我缓缓的招了招手。他的声音听起来沙哑又憔悴，但他坐卧的姿态还是优雅又端庄。如果不是因为被事先告知，我根本无从想象他此刻正在——  
我毕恭毕敬地走到离他的床榻还有五步的地方。越是靠近他，我就越是能闻到一股淡淡的檀香味。这并不是房间里焚香的味道；那些香炉里烧着的东西，只是为了盖住这种气味而设置的。  
毕竟无论是在哪一个骑士团里，都有那么些个年轻气盛的Alpha。他们比我这样的可怜东西更加年轻，健康，也更加惜命。  
【多么可惜啊，】我能从他们的眼神里读出这种意思。【如果他不是——】  
“你今晚是自愿来到这里的，是吗？”  
“当然，我的陛下。”  
“如果你有任何的苦衷，任何需要为你主持公道的事情——这里的墙壁没有耳朵。”  
“没有这样的事，我的陛下。”  
“如是的话。”  
他以右手拂过床沿，我理解这是示意我坐下的意思。  
“让本王看看你……”  
“失礼。”我取下自己的兜帽和面具，放在床边的地上。同样身为麻风病人的我曾多次想象过，他见到我的面容会有何反应。我希望他能多少对我丑陋的容貌流露出一丝憎恶，因为我不愿去想，也许鲍德温王早已习惯了自身狰狞的容貌……我不愿去想，或许他的病情早已恶化到了将死的地步，或许他的脸比我这种可怜人的还要更加的，更加的……  
鲍德温王的眼神仍然温润得像一片绿洲。借着依稀的烛光，我能看到他的左眼已经蒙上了一层尘。  
“可怜的，受难的人啊。本王感谢你今晚的献身。雷蒙德已经和你解释过了。是吗？”  
“是的，陛下……我知道我该做什么。我会尽力的。”  
“你可以开始了。”  
我的理智像盐柱一样，随着他的一声令下而随风瓦解。我甚至没有注意到自己的呼吸有多急促。王的寝室外就是走廊，隔着三层纱帘，二十步之外站着的就是四个圣殿骑士，他们的手时刻搭在剑柄上。我看到白色的纱帘被风鼓起，才意识到自己的脸已经滚烫。桌上有水果和一杯酒，那或许也是为我准备的。自我踏入这里以来就闻到的香味，突然变得更加浓烈了。这是风的过错，还是我……？  
现在我终于可以证明我的忠诚了。我解开自己的罩衣，小心的把肮脏粗糙的布料放在地上。颤抖着，我摸上了王上的腰带。它的款式对于耶路撒冷的君王而言有些过于简单了，而我为此感到庆幸；如果是更加华美的款式，我可能会完全不知道该怎么为他宽衣解带。  
我爬上他的床，颤颤巍巍地解开他的衣服。在精致的睡袍下，裸露出的只是裹着一层又一层绷带的躯干。药味，血腥味，和体香一并被解放了，向我那变得愈发敏感的神经扑来。这就是一个发情期的Omega的魔力；我被迫变得比以往更像一只动物。  
鲍德温王绽放的样子是如此的无辜而易碎。我用尚有知觉的那只手摸上他的胸膛，小腹，下体的时候，他只是躺在那里，深沉地呼吸——我不知道，他是否能知道我在抚摸他？我听说过，这种疾病在晚期会让人完全失去体表的知觉。如果是那样的话，也许我还是用更加直接的方式取悦他会比较好吧。  
“失礼了，陛下……”  
我轻轻地摸向他的腿间。  
“……”  
出乎我意料地，鲍德温王微微地敞开了双腿。我的手指毫不费力地就找到了那个温热的入口：在耻毛结束的地方，一层层细腻的软肉之下，我摸到了他苦痛的源泉。就在我的指尖探到那个小小的入口的时候，一股温暖的液体涌了出来。  
没有多想，我就插了两根手指进去。仅仅只是塞入两个指节程度的扩张，他就扭过头去，捂住了自己的脸。我听到他面具的深处传来了一小声呜咽。   
我突然有了一个无耻的念头。  
我把他拦腰抱起，几乎是扛了起来。他真的好轻，布料里包着的肉体孱弱又枯槁。他被我挤出了一丝气流音，手下意识的把我抱紧了。我知道他是真的被吓到了，但他为什么不出声呵斥或者制止我呢？他的亲信，曾为他摄政的骑士不就在外面站着，等着一个理由，好砍下我的头吗？  
一想到这里我就欣喜若狂。我把他举高了一点，逼迫他在我的阴茎上深深地坐下，一次，二次，三次……我能感到自己的阴茎结撞开，挤开他的入口，像沙暴过境一样毫不留情地肆意进出。我试图在他最脆弱而无助的地方燃起最无情的野火。  
他的内侧像在哭泣一样，颤抖着挽留我。我则以我能想到最残忍的方式，一次又一次地离开。你们知道要怎么做，才能让一位国王求饶吗？至少我以为快乐是其中的一个答案。  
“……，…………，……”  
他像一只小羊羔一样颤抖着趴在我肩头，因情欲而发烫的身体贴紧了我的胸脯。在这种距离下吸入一个Alpha的信息素，会让大部分发情期的Omega疯掉的。我也几乎要疯了。现在我的世界里只有鲍德温王，只有那股像来自天国般的檀香气味。来自四面八方的，由信息素组成的倩影从我的所有孔洞里钻入，在颅骨的深处肆意舞蹈，践踏我的血肉，把粘膜，血管，都重塑成了便于交媾的温床。我已经快要融化了，可我的肌肉和躯体从没有这么坚硬。我现在除了想让他怀孕之外什么都想不了。我现在就要让他趴在床上，压住他本就孱弱的身子，咬破他后颈的那层皮肤。我现在就要在他体内一次又一次地射精，直到我死去为止。但现在的我不会死的，我永远不会。  
我遵循自己的幻想照做了。我托着他的腋下把他从我的性器上撤下，丢在床上。他试图撑着手臂爬起来，想回头看我。我粗暴地把他按进床里，撩开他洁白的头巾，暴露自己的犬齿。  
我看到他的后颈赫然绑着一块银色的铁片。  
像是被扇了一巴掌一样，我的脑子嗡嗡地响起来。是啊，他们都想到了。他们知道我这种人……我们这种人，会对他做什么样的事情。在那块几乎护住他大半圈脖子的金属上，甚至能看到若干个牙印。我一定不是第一个想要这么做的人。我肯定也不会是最后一个。  
鲍德温王如兔一样乖巧地趴在我身下。他什么也没说，什么也没做。只是静静地在我的阴影里颤抖。  
既然没法把他变成我的，那至少让我变成他的吧。  
我从背后握住他的右手，和他十指相扣。我弓起腰，在他的股间找准了那个已经湿漉漉的入口，毫无阻力地一插到底。鲍德温王像散了架一样瘫软了下去，像要隔着床垫亲吻大地一样，柔软地伏下腰。紧贴着我的，他的大腿止不住地震颤。我知道他此刻被怎样的火灼烧着，而我完全没有停止这酷刑的意思。我才正要开始呢。  
“陛下，您喜欢被这样吗？”我贴着他那应该是耳朵的地方说。“您比刚才还要紧了。”  
“……！”  
羞辱的话语总是最好的春药。鲍德温王几乎是撞上了我（尽管我觉得我早已插进了他的最深处），在我的手掌下，他的手指歇斯底里地抠进了床单。除了乱作一团的鼻息以外，他没有发出任何声音。但我听得到他跳动的肌肤在说，  
请进来，请进来，进来吧。求你了。  
我如发狂的耕牛一般开始在他的体内进出。神应该是再也不会原谅我了。我像对待一个妓女那样握住耶路撒冷王的腰肢，拱进他的肩膀里闻嗅他愈发浓烈的体香；我在顶进他最深处的时候射精，但我立刻又勃起了。因为我的抽插而溅出的精液和体液顺着我们俩的大腿流下来，我更愿意想象那是血……  
“啊，”在不知道经受了我的折磨多久之后，他终于忍不住了。他发出了雌兽一样的叫声，那声音与我想象的毫无差别。那就是一个饱受情欲折磨，被贞洁和清廉这两根钢钉固定在王座上的，风华正茂的人的声音。被七根情欲之箭刺穿在天堂和地府之间，回天乏力的灵魂的歌声。“啊，啊啊……”  
他的肉穴随着他的歌唱一起，开始有韵律地亲吻我丑陋的性器。即使是罕有性事经验的我也能明白这意味着什么。他正在一步步登上天国的阶梯，最上层等待他的是甜美的，小小的死亡。我绝不可以在这一次刺杀上失手。  
我不知道什么时候，鲍德温王又翻过身来了。我只知道我正双手抱着他那颗圣洁的头颅，胡乱地亲吻他的银面具，眼泪流个不停。而他的双腿有气无力地挂在我的腰上，做着他最大的挽留。我现在知道，王已经无法走路的坊间传闻是真的。谁都再也看不到他骑马，佩剑的样子了。  
“我的骑士……我，我可能……”  
“我知道，我知道，陛下……来吧，来吧……”  
我们都抱紧了彼此。他弓起身子，以我听过的最甜美的声音，喊出了一个我不认识的名字。在我还没来得及记住什么的时候，我就听到铁靴和锁子甲的声音从走廊的那端开始逼近。有人在窃窃私语。有人在笑。而我身下的神王已经陷入了梦乡。


End file.
